


Птицею стать

by KisVani



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Goretober, Monster Bruce, Monsters, Transformation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 12:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Традиции Дик уважал. Одной из его личных было взять в ночь новолуния два стаканчика кофе, подняться на крышу сгоревшего сиротского приюта, сесть так, чтобы его не было видно с улицы, и ждать.





	Птицею стать

**Author's Note:**

> Бета Oriella

Пар поднимался над двумя картонными стаканчиками кофе. На обоих был рисунок из разноцветных узоров и надпись: «Я художник — я так вижу». Сколько Дик ни покупал кофе в этой забегаловке — никак не мог понять, что это означает. Баристы, которые менялись по разу за сезон, тоже не знали. Говорили, что это такая традиция.  
Традиции Дик уважал. Одной из его личных было взять в ночь новолуния два стаканчика кофе, подняться на крышу сгоревшего сиротского приюта, сесть так, чтобы его не было видно с улицы, и ждать.  
Чаще всего он успевал выпить половину своего кофе, когда по небу пролетала тень и с шелестом опускалась на крышу рядом.  
Так было и в этот раз.  
— Хорошо выглядишь, Брюс, — сказал Дик и протянул второй стаканчик кофе хранителю Готэма.

***

Дику сказали, что его родителей забрал Бэтмен. В Готэме так говорят обо всех, кто умирает, упав с высоты, и всё равно, случайно это произошло, прыгнули они сами или кто-то столкнул их.  
Женщина из социальной службы произносила привычные фразы, только забыла, что перед ней ребёнок, росший не в Готэме. У Дика, можно сказать, была другая религия.  
— Зачем Бэтмену мои родители? — спросил он. — У него своих нет, что ли?  
— Дело не в этом, милый, — тихо сказала женщина.  
Она и другие люди говорили Дику всякую чушь о том, что он должен быть сильным, чтобы его родители им гордились, что нельзя отчаиваться, и в мире и его жизни обязательно будет что-то хорошее.  
Дик знал только то, что его родители мертвы, а цирковая труппа, которую он считал своей семьёй, распадается. Уже много лет спустя он узнал о том, как владелец цирка Хэйли перешёл дорогу мафии, а для подростка это было непонятным, но бесповоротным крахом привычного мира. И мира вообще. Потому что, как бы сильно все ни любили Джона и Мэри Грейсонов и самого Дика, но никто не был готов взвалить на себя ответственность за чужого ребёнка.  
Глупо было их винить. Хотя, конечно, Дик винил. Потому что никто не любит, когда его бросают.

***

Дик придвинулся к Брюсу, и тот помедлил секунду, прежде чем обернуть его плечи горячим кожистым крылом.  
— Ты всегда такой тёплый, — улыбнулся Дик. — Мне нравится, можно куртку не надевать.  
Брюс посмотрел на него, Дик задрал голову, стараясь понять его эмоции по искажённым нечеловеческим чертам: расплющенному вывернутому носу, глубоко посаженным чернильно-чёрным глазам и безгубому рту. До сих пор, даже спустя многие годы, он не всегда угадывал точно.  
— Лучше бы ты надевал куртку, — сказал Брюс, голос звучал хрипло, часть звуков он словно бы глотал, видимо, ни с кем не говорил с их прошлой встречи. — Глупо будет, если ты простынешь  
— Я крепкий, ты же знаешь, — Дик небрежно погладил крыло Брюса от сгиба до когтя и снова улыбнулся, почувствовав дрожь под пальцами.  
Брюс молча пил кофе из своего стаканчика.

***

Готэмские легенды Дик узнал уже в приюте. Конечно, что-то он слышал и раньше, но с трудом представлял, что кто-то всерьёз может верить в огромную летучую мышь, которая охраняет город.  
— Это похоже на плохую историю про вампиров, — сказал Дик, он считал себя очень циничным и взрослым в свои двенадцать с половиной лет. — Неужели кто-то из вас правда думает, что этот Бэтмен существует?  
Мальчишки из приюта переглянулись. Лица у них были испуганными.  
— Ты не видел новости? — спросил один из них.  
— Ты не читал газеты? — удивился второй.  
Дик пожал плечами.  
— Это всё выдумки.

***

Брюс взял его за руку. Длинные серые пальцы переплелись с его.  
— Что с твоими ногтями? — спросил Брюс.  
— Они растут, — ответил Дик, прикрывая глаза. — Ничего удивительного. У людей так бывает.  
— У людей сквозь кожу не пробиваются перья. И ногти не превращаются в когти.  
Значит, заметил. Стоило надеть куртку. И перчатки.  
— Ты говорил, что такое может произойти, — ответил Дик. — Что ты заразишь меня. Ну как в том старом фильме с Николсоном. Хотя там все были волками, а я, похоже, превращаюсь не в летучую мышь.  
— Да. Не в мышь, — сказал Брюс.  
У него был тяжёлый запах, что-то, напоминавшее даже не о звериных шкурах, а о сложенных в стопки костюмах и тёплых вещах. Почти как дома.  
— Мне должно быть страшно, — заметил Дик. — Но… не знаю. Я сегодня битый час рассматривал в зеркале перья. Я буду чёртовой птицей? Хоть ночной? Днём сложно летать, не привлекая внимания.  
— Не знаю, кем ты станешь, — ответил Брюс. — Это… у каждого по-своему. Думаю, тебе придётся уехать из Готэма. Хотя бы на время.  
— Ого, то есть, два чудища-хранителя на один город — это слишком много?  
— Нет, просто у тебя свой путь, а я буду тебе мешать.  
Дик сжал его пальцы и подумал, что, если ввяжется в драку, то проиграет. Но ударить Брюса всё равно хотелось. Очень.

***

Дику было тринадцать, когда его захотели скинуть с крыши. Ну или хотя бы припугнуть этим, вряд ли его на самом деле планировали убить, да и крыша не была высокой: сломал бы ногу, полежал в гипсе. Ничего смертельного.  
Дик постоянно ввязывался в неприятности и пытался вступиться за других. Это мало кому нравилось. И, что всегда удивляло его, не нравилось даже тем, за кого он вступался.  
— Не лезь не в своё дело, Грейсон!  
— Ты ничего не понимаешь!  
— Из-за тебя мне же будет хуже!  
Он слышал это часто. Так что ничего удивительного, что в очередной раз это закончилось тем, что после отбоя его втащили на крышу приюта, как раз с той стороны, которая не просматривалась с улицы.  
— Ты пытаешься быть Бэтменом и защищать всех? — спросил Бен. Или Джо? Дик на самом деле едва помнил их имена, словно это случилось не с ним. — Ну что ж, думаю, он порадуется такому помощнику! Лети, птичка! Во славу хранителя города.  
И он толкнул Дика. Тот подумал, что надо попытаться перевернуться. И о том, что это несправедливо. И ещё о чём-то.  
А потом что-то ухватило его за плечо и дёрнуло вверх, резко, больно, Дик бы закричал, не перехвати у него дыхание. Перед глазами была шевелящаяся чернота, а чей-то скрежещущий голос сказал:  
— Не дёргайся, иначе я могу тебя уронить.

***

— Ты всегда говорил, что спас меня, чтобы не чувствовать себя одиноким, — сказал Дик, он не пытался ударить Брюса и не пытался отодвинуться. — Найдёшь себе кого-то ещё? Ну, когда я уеду?  
— Возможно.  
Хотя бы честно. Соври он — Дик бы, наверное, закричал. Чёрные перья, пробивающиеся на его лопатках и шее, ощущались острее. Кожа чесалась.  
— У меня изменится лицо? — спросил Дик. — Отрастут крылья или просто я покроюсь перьями?  
— Я не знаю, — отозвался Брюс. — Когда… Когда превращался я, это заняло десятки лет. У тебя всё быстрее.  
— Я везучий, — пробормотал Дик.  
Страшнее всего было не превращение, а мысль, что ему придётся остаться с этим наедине. Что Брюса не будет рядом.

***

Хранитель Готэма существовал на самом деле. И он выглядел… ну почти так же, как его изображали. Единственное, чего не говорилось в легендах, что у Бэтмена есть дом — старый особняк на отшибе. Он выглядел заброшенным, и считалось, что в нём живёт полубезумный отшельник. Его не трогали из уважения к старой семье, ну и потому что эта земля не была никому нужна.  
— Прости, что унёс тебя, но… у меня дела, — сказал Бэтмен, приземлившись у особняка и опустив Дика на побуревшую траву там, где когда-то была лужайка. — Ты сможешь сам добраться до города?  
— А похоже, что я хочу туда возвращаться? — спросил Дик, он взглянул на особняк и поёжился. — Это твоё… логово? Убежище? Дом?  
— Дом, — ответил Бэтмен. — Я здесь вырос.  
— Отлично, буду знать, — пробормотал Дик, а потом спохватился: — Я Дик Грейсон, кстати.  
Он неуверенно протянул руку Бэтмену: тот был намного выше него, за спиной плащом лежали свёрнутые крылья, но руки и ноги казались почти человеческими. В отличие от лица. Тогда в темноте Дик не разглядел как следует, но позже узнал, что Бэтмен носит вполне человеческую одежду, во всяком случае ту, в которую может влезть.  
— Брюс Уэйн, — Бэтмен протянул ему ладонь с неестественно длинными пальцами.

***

Если очень захотеть, то в кожистые крылья можно кутаться, как в плед. Вряд ли это приятно для того, чьи это крылья, но Дик решил, что заслуживает.  
— Я умею влиять на людей, отводить взгляд, когда нужно, — сказал Брюс. — Думаю, у тебя тоже получится. Если внешность… сильно поменяется.  
— Утешительная мысль, — выдохнул Дик. — Слушай. Ты говорил, что у тебя это проклятье, сделка, на которую ты пошёл, чтобы суметь найти убийцу родителей. Я никогда не спрашивал…  
Он не успел договорить, Брюс ответил:  
— Я его нашёл. Но понял, что проблема не в нём. И, что я не готов расторгать сделку. И вряд ли смогу.  
— Понятно, значит, арест Тони Зукко ничего для меня не поменяет? — спросил Дик.  
— Скорее всего, нет. Но я не знаю наверняка, — отозвался Брюс.  
— А кто знает?  
Молчание. Дик вздохнул: он знал, что Брюс ему не всё говорит и собирался надавить на него позже. Хотя бы когда поймёт, хочет он остановить своё превращение или нет. Пока ему казалось, что он этого не хочет.  
— Можно я останусь в твоём доме? — спросил Дик. — Ненадолго. Потом я уеду.  
— Конечно, можно.

***

Бэтмен любил кофе. Почему-то это смешило Дика.  
— А в городе говорят, что ты пьёшь кровь преступников, — он сидел на кухонном столе и болтал ногами, наблюдая за тем, как Брюс варит кофе в турке.  
— И её тоже, — сказал Брюс. — Но кофе вкуснее.  
Дик нахмурился.  
— Это шутка? — спросил он.  
— Да, — ответил Брюс и продолжил, прежде чем Дик успел выдохнуть: — Кофе для меня почти безвкусный. Так что кровь лучше. Но, если я перестану пить и есть, то забуду, как это — быть человеком.

***

— Надеюсь, я научусь летать, — пробормотал Дик, стоило Брюсу подхватить его на руки, и развернул крылья.  
Два картонных стаканчика упали с крыши, когда он взлетел. 


End file.
